Many computing devices, such as hand-held computers, PDAs, and Palm Pilots™, enable users to enter text and commands by handwriting over the device's screen. Ink recognition software can convert this handwriting into text or a command that the device can understand.
Prior to enabling handwriting into a particular data-entry field, these devices often require that a user independently select the data-entry field into which the handwriting text is to be entered. A user can select the data-entry field with a writing gesture called “tapping”, after which the device can enable handwriting of text into the selected data-entry field. This and similar requirements make these devices less intuitive and hence, more difficult for new users to use. That is, many users are most comfortable with handwriting on a paper medium, not computing devices. The more user-intuitive paper medium does not require a user to tap a field on a page in order to write into that field.
As noted above, once a data-entry field is selected on a computing device, such as by “tapping” on the field, the device typically enables a user to enter text into the selected data-entry field. To guide the user's handwriting, some devices have a screen area, often a narrow rectangle at the bottom, into which a user can write. Handwriting made into this writing area can be entered as text into the data-entry field. This writing area, however, can be geographically unassociated with the data-entry field into which the user is attempting to enter text. That is, in many systems, this writing area is limited to a particular geographic location, while the data-entry field can be anywhere on the screen.
This disjoint or non-logical association between the data-entry field and where the user actually writes can reduce the user's ability to mentally retain the field's context. The user may want to view or otherwise ascertain the information currently in or surrounding the data-entry field when handwriting in the writing area. To view or ascertain such information, the user may have to change his or her focus from the writing area to the data-entry field and its context. Needless to say, this can be distracting.
Additionally, the area allotted for handwriting can be quite small. Especially for devices with fairly small screens, having a small portion of that screen for handwriting can make handwriting difficult. A small area, for example, can make it difficult for a user to write large enough for ink recognition software to convert the handwriting to text. And, a small area can restrict how much a user can write at once, potentially slowing or causing the user to lose his or her train of thought.
Some other computing devices enable a user to enter text into a previously selected data-entry field by handwriting anywhere over the device's screen. Allowing a user to write anywhere on a screen can cause numerous problems. First, it can confuse users because the location at which the user writes can be geographically unassociated with the field, thus facilitating a user's forgetting which field was originally selected. Once the user begins to write, for instance, they can get distracted and mentally lose track of the selected field. Second, when a user is not given guidance in terms of acceptable character size, he or she may write too large or too small. A user may, for instance, attempt to write or cram everything inside a data-entry field that may simply be too small to accommodate all that the user intends to write. Small handwriting can be difficult for ink recognition software to recognize and may also be a strain on the user. On the other hand, handwriting that is too large can cause a user to run out of room on the screen. Third, allowing users to write anywhere can permit them to write at an angle which, in turn, may cause ink recognition software problems insofar as the ability to recognize tilted handwriting is concerned.
Still other computing devices can enable a user to enter text into a previously selected data-entry field via a pop-up window. When a user selects the data-entry field, the device can pop up a window, usually just below the field. This pop-up window, however, can obscure part of the screen. By so doing, the window can obscure features and information that a user might need. For example, if a user wants to write notes for a 9 a.m. meeting into his or her day-timer and needs to concurrently see what he or she has to do at 10 a.m., for instance, the pop-up window may prevent the user from seeing this information by obscuring the 10 a.m. field.